All In An Off Days Work
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: When a day off leads to video games, and the video games lead to pranks... stuff is bound to hit the ceiling fan. And Erin and Jay find that out the hard way. Based on a prompt given to me by Belle.0416


**A/N 1 - Hi all! Guess who is back?**

**If you guessed me? Than you are all correct. Guess it wasn't that long since I was here last, but I feel it's been too long. This is from a prompt given to me by the lovely Belle.0416! I love the system we have going on, and I hope it can continue!**

**Anybody else who would like to give me a prompt or two is more than welcome too! It gives my brain a day off!**

**I hope you all enjoy! And just a friendly reminder that this the characters do not belong to me... neither does the city. Oh well.**

**ENJOY!**

_**When a day off leads to video games, and the video games lead to pranks... stuff is bound to hit the ceiling fan. And Erin and Jay find that out the hard way. **_

_**CHICAGO PD**_

A day off from work is relished in the Chicago Police Department just like it is worshipped most everywhere else. A day off means more than one beer limit. A day off means target practice. A day off means a day with the kids, or a sexy night with the wife.

For Jay and Erin, it meant a day to recover from the weeks events with a little bit of video gaming and a little bit of smash talking.

"God damn it Erin! If you hadn't hit me with that stupid red shell, I would have won!" Jay shouted out moodily as he crossed the finish line...

Second.

"It's the name of the game. If you didn't want to lose, than why did you pick this game?" Erin asked as she chose the next course.

The pair found themselves in front of the TV at Jay's apartment, playing the Wii version of Mario Cart.

Jay groaned as Erin picked the snowy mountainside ski course. It was the only level he had never been able to place first in, and Erin just happened to be an expert. He reached in front of him on the coffee table and picked up his beer. He took a quick sip of it, than repositioned it on the table.

Jay smirked at Erin's choice of kart. "So tell me again, why the hell did you choose Bowser?"

"Because I wanted to. Why did you choose Luigi instead of Mario?" Jay grinned as he turned in his seat, and bumped into Erin's arm just as they began to take off from their starting positions. As a result. Erin's first position dropped quickly to last.

Jay cackled as he himself was able to take the lead. Erin fumed over it for a moment, than quickly got going. Despite her efforts, Erin could only get as high as sixth by the time the checkered flag flew, and as a result, Erin finished second in the championship, first going to Jay.

"Haha. First round is on you at Molly's tonight." Jay celebrated as he turned off the system. Jay stood up slowly and stretched. Looking at the clock, he smiled and shook his head. "Damn, six hours of the Wii really does wonders to your back. I'm going to hit the head, do you want to make lunch real quick?"

Erin shrugged than stood up herself. "Can lunch be the cake from last night?"

Jay shrugged. "Whatever, just throw a little sugar on it for me. It was a little bitter last night." Without much more than a second glance, Jay headed to the bathroom and Erin headed to the kitchen. She grabbed the cake from out of the microwave and marveled at its beauty.

It was and angel cake with little beads of chocolate on it. It had been for a good weeks work, and Jay got to take it home after guessing correctly on where Voight had hidden Erin's grenade.

Erin set the cake on the table than reached into the cupboard without looking and latched onto the first thing she found. Pulling out a container of salt Erin suddenly had an idea.

She quickly cut off two slices of cake and placed them on two separate plates. She thought the cake tasted fine and decided not to place anything on it. However, she quickly took a handful of salt and sprinkled it all over Jays slice. She heard the toilet flush and quickly replaced the salt in the cupboard and sat down in her seat.

Taking a forkful of cake and shoving it into her mouth, Erin tried her best not to look guilty as Jay trotted out of the bathroom and sat down stealthily in his seat.

He didn't seem to sense anything was wrong, and he picked up a forkful of cake as well, and shoved it into his mouth. Immediately his eyes watered as he jumped up from his seat and rushed to the sink, spitting out the bits of cake he had in his mouth.

He began to gag as Erin began to laugh loudly. "Shouldn't have cheated." She called over her shoulder as she took her cake and decided to get sit in the living room. She turned on some show on CW channel and smirked as two good looking men wielding guns and knives entered her vision. Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a monster and Erin knew exactly what she was watching. She tuned out her partners pathetic gulping and gagging and hardly noticed when he went into his bedroom and came out a few minutes later.

He glared at her and then began to watch the show, and then the next show that turned on as well until he nodded off. Erin smirked as jay curled in on himself and left nearly two thirds of the couch for her.

She decided a nap was worth it and shut off the TV and cuddled in on herself as well and fell asleep.

...

"What the - Lindsay wake up, there's a snake on you!" Lindsay snapped awake and bolted out of her seat and screamed as the snake hit the floor. She stopped screaming when she realized that the snake was in fact fake and that Jay was still resting comfortably in his spot laughing harder than she had been earlier.

Immediately she grew angry and nearly jumped over the coffee table to punch Jay when she thought better of it. "I am going to calmly disregard the fact that you just tried sending me into shock, and I am going to go take a piss. When I get back, you better be ready to apologize."

She stormed off to the restroom and sat on the toilet for a moment, and then she had an idea. She grabbed the hand soap off of his bathroom sink and spread it across the floor, than she carefully stepped out of the room and walked back to the couch

"If the first round of drinks are on me, than you damn well better take a shower. I don't buy drinks for smelly men." Erin suggested forcefully as she sat down on the couch and grabbed the rubber snake that lay coiled up at her feet. Jay shrugged and stood up and Erin took the chance to whip the snake out at his covered back end. It connected with a painful snap and Erin giggled happily as Jay jumped up and turned around, scowling at her.

"Well there goes that apology." Jay muttered with a smile as he began to head to the bathroom.

Erin turned towards the window and waited to hear the telltale sign of him meeting up with her surprise.

And she heard it all right.

At first it sounded like an elephant was stomping around in the bathroom, and then she heard the glass shattering and finally she heard one last stomp and then it was quiet. Erin's head shot up as she listened for Jay. When she didn't hear him she began to walk over to the bathroom.

"Jay?" Erin walked into the bathroom and the first thing she saw was the broken mirror that Jay had probably broken when he reached out to grab himself. The second thing she saw was him lying unconscious on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming beneath his head and his hand. From the blood she saw on the edge of the tub, she assumed that he had hit his head.

She reached down and made sure he was breathing and then checked his pulse. Both were strong, and she nodded to herself. Then she grabbed some rags from underneath his sink and shoved them under his head from where the blood was coming from.

Then she grabbed his hand and hissed at the long, deep cut that went across his hand, from his pointer fingers, diagonally down his hand to where his wrist started. She wrapped a rag around that, and then went back to his face.

She slapped his lightly, than decided to try something she had seen on TV not to long ago. She pressed her knuckle down onto his solar plexus and almost immediately he began to rouse.

His eyes blinked up at the bright bathroom light first and he groaned. "What the fuck is this?" He mumbled than brought his uninjured hand to his face. "What the fuck happened?"

"I can tell you later," Erin lied, than she began to sit him up. "Right now, you are going to need some stitches. Now let me see your eyes." Erin heard a knock on the door and groaned. She quickly glanced at his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "No concussion. Now you need to get up and head out to the living room."

Erin rushed out of the bathroom and to the door, where one of Halsteads neighbors were beating on the door. Erin opened it quickly, hiding her blood covered hand behind her back. She smiled down at the little old lady who sat staring up at her with a concerned glance. "Is everything OK in here?"

"Yes ma'am, everything is fine. Jay just took a tumble in the bathroom. Thank you for the concern though."

"No problem. Tell that boy to be careful or else I am going to come stay with him again." The old lady cracked a smile and immediately headed back towards her flat. Erin turned around and watched Jay walk slowly out of the bathroom, his flip flops in one hand, and the other hand was clutched to the injury on the back of his head.

"I see you're ready to go?"

"Whatever." He mumbled, and he slowly walked out the door and to the elevator. Soon, they were on their way to the hospital, and soon after that, Jay sat on the hospital bed, the doctor stitching first his head, than his hand.

Overall, he ended up with 32 stitches, 20 in his hand, and the other 12 in his head. Erin drove them straight to her house, and chuckled as Jay slept gingerly against her passenger side window.

She woke him up as they pulled up to her building, and he woke up with a start. They both sat quietly in the car for a moment, and then Jay asked the question that Erin was expecting.

"So what the hell happened? One moment I'm going to take a shower, the next your beating my chest in with your hand."

Erin shook her head. "Let's just say I owe you at least two rounds of drinks now." Jay accepted the answer, and slowly stepped from the vehicle, then he stopped and looked back in at her. "Make it three rounds, and I never ask again."

Erin nodded with a fake scowl on her face. "Deal."

Jay smiled and turned towards the building than stopped dead. "Why are we here?" He asked incredulously.

"Because the old lady that lives next door to you was about to go all mother hen on you." Erin shrugged than got out as well, and the partners headed up to her apartment together.

_**CHICAGO PD**_

_**A/N 2 - Did y'all enjoy? Yes? No? Maybe So? Lemme know in the form of a review because I swear to all things holy, reviews are like a drug!**_

_**And like I said... prompts are cool, so bring it on!**_

_**~TAYLER~**_


End file.
